La ruina del Don Juan
by ElisaAckles
Summary: Confesiones en la hora de clases, ¿qué podría salir mal?


Otra de esas cosas raras escritas en domingos por la mañana n_n

**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi y los utilizo sin intención de lucro.**

**La ruina del Don Juan**

—

—Ranma —Sentada frente a ti, te dedica una mirada jovial y esa sonrisa tierna que te vuelve loco— ¿Quieres ir buscando el significado de sus nombres en el diccionario?

Tú, que estás distraído, viendo las fotos de las plantas que el maestro les dio como parte del trabajo de investigación que realizaban, te turbas ante su orden.

De hecho, te atolondraste desde que el profesor te puso en equipo junto a ella, "¿Por qué no con Hiroshi, Daisuke, el hijo de la vecina o cualquier otro compañero que te mantuviera alejado de esa chica en especial? Era una maldita conspiración del destino.

—¿Y yo por qué habría de hacerlo?—. Protestas con molestia. La manera más natural que tienes para librarte de no hacer algo. Se enojaría bastante, pero si te mandaba a volar, estarías salvado de permanecer más tiempo en clase, sufriendo por tratar de sonar cada vez más firme, lleno de confianza, y ocultando cualquier evidencia que pudiera poner en claro tu miserable debilidad.

La miras fijamente y notas ese fulgor de reproche en sus ojos terracota. Sí señor, la has molestado.

—Porque no pienso hacer todo el ejercicio yo sola —Te responde tajante. Su voz se ha vuelto un poco hostil, sin embargo, no llega a infligirte temor ni ganas de salir corriendo. Deja caer sobre la paleta de tu pupitre un grueso libro de tapas marrones, en cuya portada lees de reojo lo que es, un diccionario—. Es trabajo en "equipo"… Así que hazlo.

Tu prometida vuelve a concentrarse en la montaña de papeles regados en su propio pupitre. Está tan inmersa en la investigación, que se olvida de vigilar que hagas tu parte.

Ignora que en esos breves instantes te ha descolocado por completo.

Bufas con fastidio mientras te recargas en el respaldo de tu silla y la observas un momento más. Cada día te está destruyendo un poco más el ocultarle a ella y tu familia el gran secreto que escudas con tu misma vida.

Sabes que debes contarle aquello que te viene afectando desde hacía tiempo, antes de que sea demasiado tarde… pero siempre existe en ti ese miedo a la burla, ¿cierto? A lo mejor te rechazaría por tu defecto, luego de rodar por el suelo a carcajadas, siendo seguida por el resto del salón. Te convertirías en el bufón de la clase de inmediato.

"Te lo diré… luego" Te mentalizas. Tomas el libro entre tus manos, y conociendo la letra con la que comienza el nombre de la planta, tratas de atinar la página en la que se encuentra.

Tu mirada nerviosa vaga por las manchas negruscas que contrastan contra el blanco de las hojas. Pero ni aunque tu cabeza desaparece detrás del diccionario, puedes enfocarte en tu objetivo. Por más que lo intentas, simplemente no puedes. Te sientes agonizando en tu silencio. El calor del verano no ayuda en evitar que tu cuerpo sude en frío porque es incapaz de seguir la orden que le has dado. Es algo que te ha superado, y es ese sentimiento de impotencia el que te ofusca.

Quieres escapar de ahí, antes de explotar y terminar diciéndole a Akane la verdad. Piensas que es algo muy deshonroso el llevar esto sobre tus hombros, siendo un guerrero perfecto como el que eres… o solías ser.

Tratas de armarte de valor, a la vez que vas bajando poco a poco el libro de tus narices y miras como ella sigue en lo suyo, pasando sus ojos por entre las hojas.

—Ak-Akane—. Balbuceas como un tonto. La peliazul te escucha y deja de leer para observarte atentamente.

—¿Ya las encontraste?—. Cualquier rastro de enfado ha desaparecido, y al contrario, se muestra complacida porque te preocuparas por la investigación. Desconoce tus verdaderas intenciones.

—No vienen en este libro—. Susurras en el acto, esperando que te crea.

—Pues Yuka ya las encontró, y tiene el mismo diccionario que tú—. Te responde de mal humor, derrumbando tu coartada.

Estás acorralado. ¡Dile de una buena vez! Ya estabas a punto de decírselo hace unos momentos, ¿no? En el fondo de tu torcido corazón sabes que podría apiadarse de ti, aceptarte tal cual eres.

—Hay… hay un secreto que tienes qué saber —Intentas sonar lo más calmado posible, aunque tus dedos casi atraviesen el diccionario de los nervios que te invaden—. Tengo semanas que he querido decírtelo. Lo he guardado por mucho tiempo, pero ya no puedo más. Siento que voy a explotar si no lo digo.

Ella se sorprende ante tus palabras y deja el libro que sostiene.

—P-puedes decirme, Ranma.

Miras cómo sus mejillas se cubren de un rubor ante tu cercanía, mientras asiente lentamente, en señal de complicidad. Está claro que puedes confiar en ella.

Su cuerpo se inclina sobre su pupitre, y tú haces lo mismo en el tuyo. Tan cerca el uno del otro, que ambos pueden rozar sus rodillas. Tu corazón ha empezado a trabajar el doble de rápido, tienes las orejas tibias, si es que no han enrojecido también, y el mismo sonar de tu corazón te impide escuchar lo que el resto de la clase murmura alrededor de ustedes.

¿En verdad no se va a reír de ti? ¿Te comprenderá? Aún puedes pensarlo unos días más, total, has ahogado tanto tu secreto, que un par de años más no harían diferencia.

Quizás, hasta podrías probar antes con algunos remedios, como el atiborrarte de zanahorias.

No, ya es demasiado tarde.

Cierras los ojos apesadumbrado, a la vez que te sacudes, tratando de librarte de los pensamientos opresores.

—Akane… no alcanzo a leer las letras—. Musitas trabajosamente.

—¿Q-qué?—. Es un poema ver cómo su cara se desencaja y su boca casi alcanza el suelo. Está perpleja.

—Creo… creo que necesito anteojos—. Confiesas derrotado.

Y ella termina por caer de su asiento.

— — —

—


End file.
